Climbing The Wall
by ISLover
Summary: Summary: This story takes place four years after, just like the fifth season is supposed to be. And this is a LP story. Sorry that the summary sucks, but don't be discouraged to read the actual story.
1. Chapter 1

So I'm wondering how the fifth season of One Tree Hill is going to be. I can't believe that we have to wait till January to see it. Anyways, as the fourth season ended I've had these ideas flowing around in my head and I decided that maybe it would be a good idea to write them as a fan fic.

**Therefore, I don't own anything. I hope you like it and please don't be afraid to drop a review (even if it is to criticize).**

_Summary: This story takes place four years after, just like the fifth season is supposed to be. And this is a LP story._

Chapter 1: Welcome back naïve girl.

Welcome to Tree Hill 

Upon seeing the welcome sign I cannot help but smile. I haven't been here is such a long time. But truth be told I did miss my hometown. It's been four years since I left. You might be wondering why I'm coming back. Well, four years ago we all promised each other that we will be back in four years to see how each other's lives have turned out. So, here I am driving down the good old streets of Tree Hill.

It's about three in the morning when I arrive in front of my old house. It has been longer than that since I've been there. I parked my car at the curb and sat there for a while looking at the house. It looked exactly the same.

My father has been home I can tell. I slowly get out of the car and make my way towards the trunk where I grab my suitcase.

As I enter my old bedroom I cannot help to feel a bit nostalgic. Hell, I wasn't going to get any sleep tonight so why not. I began unpacking my suitcase as memories of my high school days have flooded my mind.

I chuckle softly thinking how naïve we all really were. Did all of us really think we all would stay friends after graduating? Well, I'll be first to admit that I thought we would. But something along the way happens and kicks you in the head and makes you realize that things change and people change. At the moment I'm contemplating getting in my car and driving as far away from this place as possible. But I know I can't because I promised Haley and Nathan that I would come if not for me then for them.

Nathan told me before I came that I owe them for all the times they came to visit me. So there it is. The reason why I'm back. It's not because we all made that promise four years ago. I could care less about that. I'm back in Tree Hill because I promised my favorite couple that I would come.

I make my way over to my desk and instinctively turn my computer on. As I sit in the chair I grab a book that was placed on the top of the desk. Much to my surprise it's our yearbook. I slowly open it up and begin reading what people wrote in it.

I turn the pages and the book opens up to the picture of the last person that I wanted to see. I read over the inscription that was written next to the picture. "You'll always be in my heart." I laugh sarcastically at that. Oh how stupid of me to believe that those words would hold true forever. Man, did life teach me a different lesson.

_So there it is. The first chapter. I know that it's short but I had to kind of introduce the story. I hope you all liked it._


	2. Chapter 2

Hi readers. First of all, I would like to thank all of you for your great reviews. I never expected to receive any reviews. So thank you all from the bottom of my heart. On to the second issue. I will probably update the story once a week, on Saturdays. It's hard for me to sit down and write during the week, with work and all. So Saturdays are my days to unwind and that's when I'll be posting new chapters. With all that said, here is Chapter 2:

Chapter 2 – Pleasant surprises and the surprises one tries to avoid.

As I said before, I knew I wasn't going to get any sleep. I spent the rest of the night going over the last four years. Around 8 in the morning, being too anxious to wait any longer, I decided to call my favorite married couple (now that I think about it, the only married couple that I know).

"Hello?" The groggy voice said after about 3 rings.

"Well, well. Did I wake you Scott?" I couldn't help but find this amusing.

"Sawyer, if it weren't for the fact that I love you a lot and the fact that you're finally in Tree Hill, I would have hung up by now."

"Well, I'm certainly happy that you feel that way. Anyways, why are you guys still in bed? I thought James would have you up by now."

"James is at a sleepover with Karen." James and Lilly have been pretty close since birth.

"Oh, well now that you're up I'll be over in about 15. See ya." Without even hearing his response I hung up. Normally, I would feel bad for barging in to people's homes at 8 in the morning, but this is Nathan and Haley we're talking about here. I know they wouldn't mind.

I ring the bell to the Scott residence only to be greeted by the swinging door and none other that Haley standing on the other end. I slowly open my arms and we embrace in a warm hug as if we didn't see each other in four years. Reality is, I just saw them a month ago. That's when they talked me into coming back to Tree Hill to visit them.

"Hales, you can let go now, we haven't seen each other for only a month."

"I just miss you. How was the drive?" She's looking carefully at me as if to see if being in Tree Hill left any marks on me yet. "Did you get any sleep last night?"

"The drive was fine, and no I didn't. I couldn't sleep."

"Sawyer will you get your butt in the kitchen now." I hear Nathan yelling.

As I walk into the kitchen, Nathan is hovering over the stove making breakfast. Who would've thought that one day Nathan will be cooking breakfast.

"How do you want your eggs Sawyer, scrambled?"

"Yeah that sounds great. And about a gallon of coffee. Thanks."

We finish breakfast, and I can't help but think how I would love to have the kind of relationship that Naley has. It's been five years since they were married, and although they did have their share of drama, they made it through. I guess the old cliché, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, worked for their relationship.

"So when is James getting here? I would love to see how much he grew since the last time I saw him?" I ask the couple.

"Oh, we really don't know. Karen said something about taking them out to breakfast and then down to the park afterwards. I think that she'll probably drop him off right after lunch."

And as Haley is finishing her sentence, the doorbell rings again. I stay in the kitchen because I do not want to be noticed. I made the trip to Tree Hill with the intent on only seeing Nathan and Haley. I even made them promise that they would not say anything to anybody about my coming.

When Haley opens the door I immediately recognize the voice of the person who rang the bell. I also hear James excited voice making his way to the kitchen. As he enters it, he starts yelling: "Aunt Peyton, Aunt Peyton. I missed you."

My plan has just backfired on me. I guess you can't really blame a four year old for blowing your cover.

I notice that Haley's voice is getting closer to where I'm standing as she's trying to explain to the person who I'm assuming is also walking towards me, that she didn't really meant to hide anything from him.

And that's how I come face to face with Lucas Scott after four years of not seeing each other. He stands across from me, pain evident in his face. He stares for about half a minute then turns around and walks out of the house without saying a word to anyone. Only slamming the door.

With thousand and one thoughts running through my head I sit down at the kitchen island and begin to think whether it is really worth it to stay in Tree Hill any longer.

_So here is chapter 2. I hope you all like it. Please review, even if it is to post criticism. I really do hope you guys aren't disappointed in this chapter. I'm not really sure if it's any great. I guess I can be my own worst critic. Anyways, please review. Thanks._


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you all so much for all the wonderful reviews that you all posted. I really am amazed at the response that I am getting for my first fan fic. I really appreciate all of your comments. This brings me to my second point, it's Saturday. So, like I promised chapter 3 is here. I hope I don't disappoint anyone with it. Just to remind you: don't forget to review. Thank everybody._

Chapter 3 – Truth Hurts

I really don't know how long I was sitting at Haley's kitchen island. What woke my up from the state of daze that I was in was the slamming of the front door. This time it was Nathan. He went after his brother to talk some sense into him I assume.

I really don't know what I am supposed to do now. If I had my way I would probably run as fast as I could back to my house and pack. And then I would leave this place again. But this time it would be for a hell lot longer.

As I'm contemplating what to do next, I hear the two brothers arguing. Conveniently enough, they chose to carry out the whole conversation in front of the kitchen window.

"Lucas, will you just stop and listen to me." Nathan pleaded.

"I though you were my brother Nate. And I thought Haley was my best friend. How could you hide this from me?" Lucas was hurt by that fact.

"I am your brother Luke. And Haley is still your best friend. But we are also Peyton's friends. She asked us not to tell you where she was. So being the friends that we are, we didn't ask questions why."

"So you mean to tell me that you knew where she was all along?" Luke asked only to be met by Nathan's nod.

"Unbelievable. All that time that I kept asking you guys if you have heard from Peyton you lied to me. You knew exactly where she was."

"Lucas, this wasn't our choice to make. Look, whatever happened between you and Peyton is between the two of you. We never asked questions. She just told us to keep this from you. I'm sorry man, you weren't suppose to find out like this." Nathan was more than remorseful. He hated being put in the middle.

"You mean I wasn't supposed to see her in Tree Hill at all, right?"

"Whatever Peyton had in mind doesn't matter Lucas. Why is this bending you out of shape like this? Lucas you're engaged, you're getting married in less than two months. Why are you so worried about Peyton being here?"

At that moment my ears perked up completely. He was engaged. Engaged! In two months he was getting ready to marry someone else. In sickness and in health. DAMN IT! Why does he always have to have this control over me.

I quietly sit out the minutes until Lucas is gone and Nathan comes back in the house. As soon as Nathan walks into the kitchen I rise to my feet.

"ENGAGED? He's engaged? All this time that we're keeping in touch you guys couldn't have told me that he's engaged?" I can't help it. I know they were probably trying to do what was best for me, but the fact that he moved hurts too damn much.

"Peyton we wanted to tell you. But…" As if in some stupid TV show, Nathan is saved by the doorbell.

"I'll get it." Haley says as she makes her way towards the door.

Once the door is open, I hear the voice of none other than my best friend, Brooke Davis. Surprising to me even, Brooke and I have stayed friends. Never within the last four years have Lucas come between us. It was like high school before he joined the varsity team, with the only difference being Brooke.

Brooke has evolved into a wonderful person. All the nights that I need to talk to she went out of her way to ease my pain. I will forever be greatfull to her for being there for me.

Seconds later she makes her way into the kitchen, happiness beaming from her face.

Once we all greet each other Brooke tells us that she has an announcement to make.

"Guess who's getting married?" She asks with a smile plastered to her face.

"Lucas?" My question is meant to be a sarcastic comment.

Brooke just looks at me and rolls her eyes. "Oh, Broody getting married is old news. Well, since you guys can't guess, IT'S ME!" Her "it's me" comes out as a shriek. It's not the shriek that bothers me, it's the fact that she knew that Lucas was engaged and she didn't tell me.

"Brooke, you knew that Lucas was engaged? How could you not tell me?" I can't help but feel betrayed.

Brooke turned to Haley as if I wasn't even in the same room. "How long has Peyton known?"

"Since about right before you came. She overheard Nathan and Lucas arguing." Haley answers her question.

"Brooke, I'm still in the room."

"I know Peyton. Look, I found out about Lucas' engagement from Nathan and Haley. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but you weren't exactly the most cooperative person when Lucas came up as a topic of any conversations. Anytime we attempted to talk to you about him you just changed the subject and shut us down."

"Fair enough. But a little forewarning that he's ENGAGED would be nice." I didn't mean to jump down Brooke's throat but I was so overwhelmed with the information that I just found out I didn't know how to act.

Brooke sat down defeated. She didn't know what to say to me.

"And what would you have done. Would you have come back to Tree Hill sooner if you knew? Or would you not have come back at all?" Nathan's questions startle me. I haven't even though about it that way.

"I don't know." I answer honestly.

"Look P., whatever happened between Lucas and you, you have to talk to him to at least get closure. Because it's obvious that the feeling that you so desperately try to hide are still there and I'm sure it's the same for him." What Brooke tells me startles me. I know she's right. I just don't want to admit to it.

"Look guys, thanks for the advice. But now I need to figure this out on my own. I'll call you guys in a couple of hours." And with that I leave the house. The truth I don't know what I am going to do. I am leaning more towards packing my bags and getting as far away as possible from this town. With that thought I drive towards my house.

**So here is chapter three. I hope this one didn't disappoint you too much. Anyways, I know you probably are anxious to see some LP interaction, but I cannot just speed the story up. They will probably interact in the next chapter. With that said, please post your thoughts. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here goes Chapter 4. Thank you so much for all your reviews. And don't forget to review after this chapter.**

Chapter 4 – Twilight Zone?

I get out of my car and make my way to my house. That's odd. As I'm trying to unlock my front door I notice that the door isn't locked at all. I remember locking it this morning. One of the many things that I learned from the "Psycho Derek" incident is that you could never be too careful.

I slowly open the door and to my surprise I see Karen sitting on the living room couch. As soon as she sees me she jumps to her feet and runs to embrace me. The only thing that is running through my mind is why is this woman in my house?

As I look up I see my father making his way towards us. I'm a bit startled by seeing him. I think I forgot to mention he is also another person I haven't seen in over four years.

"Peyton, honey what are you doing here?" He asks. I know he just as much surprised to see me, as I am to see him.

"I'm visiting Nathan and Haley." I notice Karen's face fall. I guess she was expecting to say that I move back permanently.

"What about you dad? What are you doing here?"

"I'm having dinner with Karen." His answer startles me a bit. Why would my father be having dinner with Karen? As if experiencing déjà vu again, I go back to junior year of high school, when both my dad and Lucas' mom tried their hand at dating each other. Back then, Keith was the person that stood between them.

"Oh, well sorry to interrupt. I'll be upstairs." My response comes out too fast and before they can reply I'm already making my way upstairs.

Why does my trip back to Tree Hill feel like I'm stuck in an episode of a Twilight Zone?

The soft knocking on my door wakes me up from my trans. I see my dad standing in the doorway.

"What's up dad?" I know he wants to have a serious conversation so I sit down on my bed and wait for him to start.

"How long are you in town for?"

"I'm not sure yet. Judging by the way my day is going I'm ready to pack and leave now." I answer honestly.

I see that something is troubling him. "What's going on dad?"

"I retired." His answer surprises me. What could have caused him to retire?

"Why?"

"Because I think it's time that I face the demons of Tree Hill. Besides, now that Karen and I are dating I think it's the best thing."

I guess I didn't expect that answer. Before he makes his way out of my bedroom he stops and says something that adds more fuel to the already burning inferno.

"I think you should come back and face your demons too."

"What do you know about my demons? Huh?" I didn't mean it for my response to come out so bitter. But it's the truth. What does he know about my life?

When he doesn't respond I take it as a cue to continue. "You weren't here when I was attacked. You weren't here when I graduated. You sure as hell weren't here when I left for LA. So what makes you think you know anything about my demons." I rush past him. All of a sudden my own house is suffocating me. I need to get out.

I run out the door and just before jumping in my car Karen stops me.

"Peyton I'm sorry you had to find out this way about your father and me." I see sincerity in her eyes.

"Karen, I'm not mad about you guys dating. If anything I'm happy for you. You were always like a third mother to me. So if it were up to me, I wouldn't want to see my father with anybody else except for you. But I am mad about the fact that I was never able to get my father to stay home permanently. It's great to see you Karen, but right now I just need to process all of this by myself." I get in my car and drive away. I don't really know where to go except for the Rivercourt. I beg the heavenly forces so that I won't see anyone.

I park my car and make my way towards the bench. And thanks to my wonderful luck today, I see him making his way towards me. He places the basketball that he had in his hands on the court and sits down next to me.

"Hey." He says coolly.

"Hey." I reply. I can see that he's nervous. I am too. But I refuse to show it.

"Look, I'm sorry about the way I acted this morning. Seeing you startled me a bit." By this time he's standing in front of me with his hands shoved into his pockets. He's looking down at his shoes.

"Luke, it's no big deal. I probably would've acted the same way if I didn't see you or heard from you in four years."

"Oh. Look Peyt. Can we talk?" With that he looks up at me and I feel as though the world has stopped.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys. I'm back with my weekly update. First of all, thanks so much for all wonderful reviews. There's nothing else that I look forward to reading than the reviews for my own story. Second, I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday. You guys probably hate me. Anyways, onto chapter 5.**

_Chapter 5 – The Truth Unveiled_

As I'm about to agree to the dreaded conversation that will probably result in more arguments and an exchange of hurtful words, I notice couple of cars pulling up to the Rivercourt.

"Sure, we can talk. But I don't think you want to have this conversation in front of an audience." He looks at me confused and I point to the people getting out of their cars.

"Oh, I guess the reunion is about to start. You're right, we should have this talk some other time."

Reunion? Wait a minute. I must have forgotten about it. Haley and Nathan are making their way towards where I'm sitting. I slowly get up and see Brooke and Chase getting out of their car.

I walk up to Brooke.

"Hey Davis. Or should I call you Adams from now on. Congratulations you two." I hug Brooke.

"I think Davis-Adams will do just fine." Brooke's beaming. It's great to see her so happy.

"Brooke can we talk?" I feel bad about my meltdown earlier and I want to apologize to her.

"Sure P. Sawyer. What's on your mind?" She eyes me curiously.

"Look I'm sorry for raining on your parade earlier. I guess being back in Tree Hill has me a bit overwhelmed."

"It's OK P. I forgive you only because you are my best friend and my maid of honor." I can't help but smile. Her radiance is contagious.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that cause I was worried that my 'maid of honorship' went to someone else."

With that we make our way back to the group that includes everybody that has been here four years ago. We all sit down and talk about what has been going on in our lives. I find it funny that Mouth has become a "babe magnet" as he would call it. He told us that since Brooke was taken already, he settled down with Rachel. It's kind of bizarre to know that Rachel has settled down. Bevin and Skills have been together. Fergie and Junk have finally gotten girlfriends. After about an hour of catching up the group decided to play a game.

"Boys versus girls." Rachel called out.

"Well then I'm sitting this one out." I call out as I sit down next to Mouth.

The game has been going on for good fifteen minutes when my phone rings. I look at the called ID to see my dad's number popping up.

"Hey Dad. What's going on?" I ask.

"Hey Peyt. Once you guys are done at the Rivercourt all of you come by the house. Karen and I thought it would be great for you guys to continue the reunion with some food."

"Sure, thanks. I'll tell them. See you in about an hour, OK?"

"OK. Bye."

The game goes for about another fifteen minutes. Once the game ends I get up to make my announcement.

"So, my dad called and he thought it would be a great idea to continue this reunion over at the house. So how bout everyone goes and gets refreshed and we meet back at my house in half an hour?"

"OK." Everybody heads to their cars. I am one of the last people to leave the Rivercourt.

Before I get in my car I see Lucas walking towards his.

"Hey Luke. Bring that fiancé of yours. And by the way, congratulations." It takes all my strength to say those words without sounding bitter. Before he has a chance to respond I get in the car and drive away.

Once I get home my dad is sitting on the couch reading some book. I plop down next to him. He turns his attention to me. Now is the best time to get couple of things off of my chest.

"Dad look. I'm really happy for you that you found love with Karen. I am. I just have a problem with the fact that four years ago you couldn't be there for me. You know I love you and everything, but I think that it's going to take a lot of time for us to rebuild our relationship again. But since I'm permanently moving back to Tree Hill I don't see why we can't start that process."

"That's great Peyton. I'm so happy to hear that you're going to stick around." My father hugs me tightly.

"Yeah. I think it's a good thing to do." I get up from the couch and make my way upstairs.

I change into a pair of jeans and a shirt. Most of the stuff that I have in my closet are the stuff that I wore in high school. I'm pretty excited to see that they still fit.

As I get into the kitchen I see Karen unpacking food from the café.

"Oh, Karen, not that I don't appreciate all of this, but you really didn't have to."

"I know, I know. But I also know how the boys get when food is involved. Next thing you know there wouldn't be anything left for you and the girls." I nod, knowing exactly what she meant. Before I could respond the doorbell rang.

I run to the door opening them. I see Rachel, Mouth, Brooke, Nathan, Haley, and Chase standing on my doorstep.

"Hey guys come in. Make yourself comfortable." Before I have a chance to close the doors, Skills and Bevin walk through with Fergie and Junk right behind them.

"Let's get this party started." Skills yells before joining Nathan on the couch.

I close the doors and turn to my guests. Before I have a chance to say anything the doorbell rings again. When I open the door I'm faced with Lucas and his fiancé. It takes a second for me to gather my thoughts before telling them to come in.

"Peyton, this is Carrie. My fiancé." Lucas begins the introductions. I look at the girl and cannot help thinking that I've seen her before.

"It's nice to meet you Carrie. Why don't you guys join everybody in the living room." I tell them before I step outside to get a breather. Soon after Brooke joins me.

"So P. Sawyer. I see you're making friends with the enemy." She looks at me with a slight smirk.

"Brooke, I wouldn't go as far as saying that I'm making friends, but I also wouldn't say that she's my enemy. It's his life. It's not like I'm part of it anymore." I answer her comment.

"OK P. Let's get inside and make best of tonight." Brooke turns to me before heading back inside.

I nod my head and join everyone in the living room.

"So, before we start this party I have an announcement to make." I stand in the middle of the room. Everybody looks at surprisingly, anticipating what I am about to say.

"Well, I think that I've ran from this place for long enough. So I decided that it's about time that I move back." I tell them with a smile on my face. Brooke jumps up excitedly and runs over to hug me.

"Oh, P. Sawyer. I was hoping you would say that."

"Yeah, it's about damn time Sawyer." I look over to Nathan who is giving me a look of encouragement. Haley is just grinning at me. At this moment, I can't help but feel that this is where I belong. This is where my heart has been all along. No matter how much drama I had encountered in this town, this is the best place on earth, and it's time for me to get rooted here again.

I look over at Lucas who's just staring at me with a blank expression on his face. I smile slightly at him. And that's when it hits me. I've seen his fiancé before. I remember exactly when and where. Before anybody has a chance to say anything else I turn on my heel and walk outside again.

Soon enough I'm joined by Lucas.

"Penny for your thought?" He asks.

I look over at him and contemplate whether I should say anything or not.

"You know Lucas it's funny how we all turned out. I mean one day you and I are happy. Then one day we have a fight. We brake up. I come to Tree Hill to make it right and find you in your bed with another girl. Only that girl isn't just any girl. Is she?" I stop to collect myself. I don't want to cause a scene. I think I've caused enough of scenes today. He looks as if he's trying to piece together everything that I tell him. A second later he realizes what I am about to tell him.

"No, it wasn't just any random girl. It was your fiancé." I finally manage to get out before walking back into my house.

_Ok, so here goes Chapter 5. Don't forget to review._


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, so here I am with my weekly updates. So we finally know what happened between Peyton and Lucas four years ago. One of you asked if I had used Carrie's name from the spoilers. The answer is yes. I knew I was going to take the story in this direction from the beginning, I just needed a name of his fiancé. So after I read some spoiler, or foilers for that matter, I decided to use that name in my story. Anyways, thanks you all for your great reviews and for adding me to your story alert lists. Without further interruptions, I present to you: Chapter 6.**

Chapter 6 – Becoming strangers.

After my confrontation with Lucas, I went to the only place that I used to go to when I was sad or depressed. Soon after I arrived Brooke joined me.

"Hey P. Sawyer." Her voice sounded sad and sincere.

As she sat down next to me on the ledge, she put a comforting hand on my hand. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

"I guess I was too ashamed too admit that he broke my heart. You know, that night when I saw him with her, on my way home I began to realize that I knew how you felt when you found out about us during high school." I confessed to her.

She didn't respond so I continued. "I guess I really had that coming, huh?" Tears began to sting my eyes. I can't believe this is happening. I promised myself a long time ago that I wasn't going to shed any tears over Lucas Scott. And here I am, doing exactly that.

"Peyton, you can't really compare what had happened to you with what happened in high school. Besides, I never wished that anything like this would ever happen to you. And I was pretty sure it never would've happened." Brooke responded to my ranting.

One thing that I sure was thankful in my life was my best friends. Each one of them held a different meaning in my heart. But they were all my support system, and without them I wouldn't be the person that I am today.

"Anyways, you'll be happy to know that after you left Haley fired that whore." She announced with a vengeful smile on her lips.

"Why would Haley fire her?" I was confused. What did Haley have to do with Carrie?

"Oh P. you don't know. Carrie was James' babysitter. Haley hired her mostly because Lucas had asked her to. But when she heard about what happened between the two of you, she fired Carrie's ass." As Brooke explained the situation to I noticed a person approaching us.

When the figure came into view I realized it was Lucas.

"Brooke, did you tell Lucas where I would be?" I asked.

"No why?"

I pointed in the direction of where Lucas was standing.

"Oh, I have no idea how he found out about this place." As she was talking I saw Lucas coming towards us.

"Brooke, would you mind giving me and Peyton a little bit of privacy?" He asked.

"You have some nerve coming here. How dare you…" As Brooke began her rant on Lucas I cut her off.

"Brooke, just give us some time. I need to talk to him. Please?" I begged. Brooke just nodded silently and started to get up.

"Ok, P. I'll be in your house if you need me." She turned around and walked away.

Lucas and I sat together in an awkward silence for like five minutes. I couldn't take it anymore, so I decided to speak first.

"How did you know where to find me?" Nobody knew about my secret hideout under the bridge except for Brooke. I still suspected Brooke told him about it.

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain or believe for that matter." He answered. I looked over at him confused by his words.

"Remember senior year when I had the heart attack?" He asked, I nodded.

"Well I kind of had this out of body experience while I was in the hospital. Well, while I was unconscious, I met with Keith. He was showing me things around Tree Hill. Mainly, how everybody's lives would be if I didn't help with some things. Anyways, he brought me here when you were talking to Brooke."

When he finished, all I could do was nod. It's not like I didn't believe him. I did. It was just weird remembering the time when Lucas and I were actually happy. I guess Lucas had finally managed to find the courage to speak because I was brought back from my thoughts by his voice.

"Look Peyt. I'm sorry about what happened to us." I could tell he was sincere. But that sincerity unnerved me.

"Well, sorry is not going to turn back time now, is it? Sorry, Lucas, is not going to save my heart from the pain that you have caused." I yelled at him. I wanted him to feel the pain that I have been feeling for so long.

He looked uncomfortable. His eyes were cast downwards. He looked like a child being scolded for doing something wrong.

"Who was she?" He looked at me confused. "Carrie. I mean I know she was James' babysitter. But I want to know who she was at the time when were still together."

Lucas sighed heavily. "She was a student at the same school. I met her at orientation." He paused to take another breath. "That night when we had that fight and we broke up I was so hurt. So I decided instead of moping around I was going to have some fun. I was hurt by the fact that you have chosen to stay in LA. So I went down to the local bar and there was Carrie. Needless to say, we got drunk and ended up in my room. When I woke up the next morning, we decided it was just a one-night thing. I felt so bad about how you and I ended things. So I tried calling you. But your number was disconnected. I asked Nathan and Haley numerous times if they knew how to get in touch with you. They always had the same answer." His last sentence came out angry.

"I asked Nathan and Haley to keep it a secret." I told him.

"So after about three months I gave up. I decided that if you wanted to contact me you knew where to find me. About a month later Carrie and I began dating. At that time, Nathan and Haley needed someone to watch James, so I suggested that Carrie would be perfect for the job. Somewhere in that time span I fell in love with her. She somewhat helped me with the pain. And a month before we graduated college I asked her to marry me."

His words were too much for me to bear. I couldn't stand to hear about his happy relationship with Carrie. Before I had a chance to spat something vicious he began speaking again.

"I'm really sorry Peyt. I really am. I never meant to hurt you so much. What happened that night with Carrie happened because I was in pain."

"That doesn't make it any better, Luke. You made me feel guilty for doing something that I love. And I was ready to give it up for you. And then I come to Tree Hill to face a big reality check. You're just like all the guys Lucas. More importantly, you're just like your father." As soon as I said that I noticed he tensed up.

"I meant what I said to you Peyt. You will always be in my heart. I know we're probably not on the best terms now but I do hope that we will be friends again."

"No Luke. We can never be friends again. Because I don't know if you know this, but being friends doesn't work so well for us. And right now I don't want to have anything to do with you." With those words I got up and walked away.

_Ok. Phew. Glad I got that out of the way. For all of you that are worried that Lucas and Peyton will never be friends again, don't worry. Somewhere down the road they will. Peyton is just hurt and faced with reliving the actions that broke her heart four years ago. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and please don't forget to drop a review. Thanks._


End file.
